warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Loners, Rogues
Archives: None ---- Shiningfall was stalking a mouse, intent on catching it. Her belly rumbled, reminding her of how hungry she was. Shiningfall placed the next paw down, then heard a loud snap ''as she stepped on a twig. Frightened by the noise, the mouse ran into the woods. Angry and frustrated, Shiningfall chased after it. She couldn't let it get away! Shiningfall reluctantly skidded to a halt as the mouse crossed the border of a Clan. Shiningfall sniffed the air. ''SoulClan... ''Her old Clan's border... 'The light will always overcome the dark' 19:41, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Betty waited patiently, perched high up in the trees, waiting for Shiningfall to scent her. - Scorch felt his pelt go hot with fury when he spied Betty in the treetops, her ginger pelt standing out against the green leaves. ''She's going to fall, I know it. Well, it's her problem if she does. ''He slunk under a row of bushes and Shiningfall came into his sight, flushing bright red with anger and frustration. Little did she know, that Scorch was fuming behind her at his sister in a tree. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 20:45, September 19, 2017 (UTC) His muzzle and facial features were smeared scarlet from fresh blood, as if he had just committed a murder, like he wasn't intimidating enough. Truthfully, Ace had only made a successful kill, taking down a large rabbit in... the least graceful of ways. Dark memories were flooding his head, dark memories of his sweetheart and her tragic death. Perhaps Shadowstorm wasn't as strongly affected. Perhaps he never had as strong feelings. But Ace? Head over heels. And now, Sweetcloud was dead. He stumbled over a root, and cursed under his breath, stalking along with his messy catch in his powerful jaws. With a shake of his broad head, the tall tom attempted to clear the cruel thoughts from his head.Silverstar 01:00, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Betty met her brother's eyes and quickly leaped to another tree, towards her den, away from her brother. ''He's so negative about me being me! ''She thought ruefully. She was almost back to her den when she spied Ace moving, rather half-heartedly towards his own den. ''Why is he so down? ''Betty had a crush on the loving tom and she hated it when he was sad. "Ace!" She called, leaping down from her tree branch and landing in front of the tom. She gave him a shy smile before purring lightly, "how are you? You seem sad." Her demeanor softened immediately and she brushed her whiskers against his. "You can tell me anything, whatever it is, I'll be here for you." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:09, September 20, 2017 (UTC) At the sudden approach of a cat, the ruffled fur of the dead rabbit caused Ace to choke. With a disgusting hacking noise, the suprised tom spat his catch out to avoid getting anything caught. "O-Oh, um, no, I'm fine...just a bit...disturbed, I guess? No need to worry about it, though." Ace assured the she-cat, taking a hesitant step back. His past was in the past, and he'd prefer to keep it that way. The agonizing death of Sweetcloud left too deep of scars on Ace, and he's rather not bring her up again. It was even difficult for him to look at his brother.Silverstar 01:18, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Betty dipped her head to him. "If you say so," she meowed, before asking, "do you want to come to my den for some fresh-kill? My pile of it at home is overflowing!" She laughed, trying to lift the mood. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:25, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Shiningfall whipped around as she heard paw steps behind her. She spun around to see a brown tabby kit walking up to her. "Kit, what are you doing in the woods by yourself?" The kit innocently blinked up at her. "I'm exploring! Camp is so boring, if you ever went there, you'd agree, I'm sure." Shiningfall frowned. "Camp? Where are you from?" At this question, the kit broke into a grin. "SoulClan! It's a pretty cool place! I'm Owlkit, by the way. Who are you?" Shiningfall stumbled back, shocked. ''No... It can't be... Is he-? 'The light will always overcome the dark' 18:37, September 20, 2017 (UTC) "Sorry, but I've already made a catch...I don't like killing things if I'm not going to eat it. My rabbit will feed me for the rest of the day." Murder, that's what it reminded him of. His stomach knotted itself disdainfully as he was once more reminded of Sweetcloud's passing. How? How could Shadowstorm just move along, as if Sweetcloud had never existed? He admitted to Ace that he did feel a little something for her, so were his feelings just not...nearly as intense as Ace's? Shaking his head at the thought, he let out a heavy sigh. "I need to get home."Silverstar 21:45, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Owlkit stared in confusion as Shiningfall stumbled backward all of a sudden. "Are you all right?" Shiningfall quickly righted himself. "Yes, I'm fine." "What's your name? I never asked." Owlkit said. "My name is Shiningfall." Said Shiningfall, not really thinking things through. Owlkit was even more confused. "Shiningfall? But...that sounds like a Clan name!" The light will always overcome the dark 20:24, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Scorch scented the kit before it even spoke. Why in the name of the underworld is a kit out here on it's own? ANd why does Shiningfall recognize it? Maybe I should reveal myself... ''Scorch shook his head and instead moved around the conversing cats, his fur only just being stopped from bristling. ''If that kit is from a Clan it better be gone before it goes even further towards where Betty is. ''- Betty was slightly disappointed but replied smoothly, "okay. Make sure to look after youself, okay?" She moved off and bounded to her den, where she slipped inside and immediately padded over to her herb collection, maknig sure to check whether everything was in it's correct place in the holes in the den's stone walls. She next checked the prey pile. Nothing different, but something ''seemed ''different, she had this feeling. ''What is it though? ''She carefully stalked around her den once and she immediately recognized the scent that had put her off. ''Rogues. Thanks dad for teaching me about scent trails. ''She looked up, but noticed the scent was growing stale. ''They may have raided again. They always do that. ''The rogues sent a cat to each loner den they knew about to raid supplies and Betty was the main target. ''Scorch may have told them about the secret storage... ''She felt her paw along the left wall of the stone den and found the loose rock quickly. She pulled it loose and scrambled through the tiny hole into a rather spacious place, where a load of herbs was stocked up in their pwn piles and prey was kept in a special place, a place that she could keep the prey there for ages and it wouldn't go stale. ''Magic, ''she told herself in wonder once more. She checked. Nothing strange. ''Thank goodness. They must have just checked out the den to see if there was anything new. ''Betty exited the space back into the main room and placed the rock exactly how it had been before in the wall. She padded over to her den which was hidden behind the prey pile, well, a few fox-lengths behind it. She settled down and begin to think about ways she could make things better in the world. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:20, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Shiningfall stiffened as she smelled Scorch. "Owlkit, do you know how to get home? You really shouldn't stay here. There are cats here who might attack you. They have no mercy." Owlkit nodded. "I'll just follow my scent trail back. It was nice talking to you!" With that, the kit ran off, back into SoulClan territory. With that, Shiningfall turned to Scorch, her fur bristling. "Were you going to attack a kit?!" 'The light will always overcome the dark' 19:53, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Scorch shrugged as he slunk out from under he bushes, his black pelt like a shadow cast across the leaf-strewn ground. "He ''is ''from a Clan," Scorch pointed out. "What if he tells his kitty Clan about our whereabouts? He could do a lot of damage to the rogues." - Betty was almost drowsing off when she heard a scuffling at the entrance of her den. She got up off her nest and called out, "who's there? Show yourself!" Nothing. ''Maybe I heard something. ''She moved out from around the prey pile and saw the sillouette of a cat racing out of the den, a small body grasped in their jaws. ''That was a piece of prey! They stole from me! '' No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 22:28, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Shiningfall narrowed her eyes at Scorch. "Why would the Clans attack us? We've stayed on our side of the border, they've stayed on theirs. There's been no problem with this arrangement. And besides, if he told anyone he'd been out of camp, he'd probably get in trouble." 'The light will always overcome the dark' 01:20, September 24, 2017 (UTC) "Mh, I will." Ace responded as he began to waltz off, carrying his mutilated once more. Although typically a catch to take pride in, the dark tom was truthfully disappointed with his catch. Not only did it return his mind to the dark and troubling thoughts of Sweetcloud and her unfortunate death, but the way in which he caught it was embarrassing. It looked like, more or less, the rabbit had put up a good fight, such a good one that Ace had to inflict horrible wounds upon it. In reality, he had been sloppy when hunting. Ace was too distracted, mentally mourning while trying to focus on the hunt all the meanwhile. As a result, he had struggled to catch the slippery rabbit. Picking up his pace so as if to avoid coming into contact with any other creatures, the rogue hurried into his den. He was a much better fighter than he was a hunter. However, not nearly as good as Shadowstorm. Ace was tall, but didn't carry the muscle his brother had.Silverstar 00:40, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Aspen silently waited outside of the den in the herb garden, sorting her stocks ready for an injury. ''Okay, we're a little low on chamelione, and maybe I could get some more beech leaves... ''She stood up and went over to her herb area, where she had planted a load of the herb seeds she had gathered three moons ago. Aspen was now five moons old, hand tall for her age. She returned to her herb piles, the herbs she had needed claspd firmly in her jaws. Little did she know, her sister, Cassie, was watching from the shadows. - Ridge quickly dashed out of SoulClan territory and back to her den where her two five moon old kits, Aspen and Cassie, were waiting for her. A plump shrew was clasped in her jaws and she was fighting back to urge to eat it all herself. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:35, September 26, 2017 (UTC) When Scorch didn't reply, Shiningfall rolled her eyes and walked to her den. It was away from the rest of the dens, her being a newcomer and former Clan cat. Most cats assumed her den looked terrible, being away from the main camp, but they were wrong. Shiningfall took good care of her den, both to pass time and because she felt it was important. Walking in the den, Shiningfall saw she didn't have much prey left to eat. ''Oh yeah, I was hunting. I need to get back to that. Shiningfall walked out of her den, scenting for prey.The light will always overcome the dark 18:56, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Ducking into his den, Ace walked with long yet low strides, his rear half lower to the ground than his front half, somewhat similar to the gait of a german shepard. His home was just as he left it: bland, empty, boring, and chillingly cold. Not literally, of course. The wideness and emptiness of his den just made it feel...cold. Shrugging the thought off, he paced around his den until he found a suitable place to lay down, and begin tearing into his mangled catch. Finding himself wandering towards the back corner of his home, Ace lay himself down gently before eating his catch. Naturally, his mind began to drift off in thoughts. It immediately jumped to Sweetcloud. It was always Sweetcloud...He tried to push the image of her sweet and heart-warming grin out of his head, and instead focused on Shadowstorm. It seemed like ages since they'd spoken last...Silverstar 21:25, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Scorch stared after Shinningfall, a grin playing on his handsome features. She's so good to argue with. She reminds me of Ridge, ''Scorch thought, his heart skipping a little when he thought of Ridge. He missed her, but he no longer loved her like he used to. Of course he still loved her a little, just not as fearlessly as he used to. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 23:17, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Shiningfall tasted the air, smelling for prey. She picked up some scent of vole and began to follow the scent, moving slowly until she saw the vole, sitting at the base of a tall pine tree. Shiningfall moved closer to it, until she was in the right position. Crouching down and leaping on the vole, she felt a burst of satisfaction as she swiftly killed it. ''Yes! 'The light will always overcome the dark' 12:20, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Spots lie under the bramble thicket where she and Patch were camping out. She licked at her injuried hindleg, scowling at the pain. It was very red and swollen, warm to the touch. Spots figured it was infected, she was pretty sure it was. Well, she deserved an infected wound for what she had done. She flinched as images of that day came back to her head, not too long ago. She looked outside into the forest mournfully. I'd give anything to changed what I did. ''Once her leg healed, Patch had decided they should move on, not stay so close to AshClan, who knew, they were probably being tracked down. She let out a bitter chuckle. ''It probably won't heal. Since Spots was hurt pretty bad, Patch had taken over hunting, and Patch, well, he wasn't really great at hunting. "BUNNY!" he screeched racing towards the brown creature which was just a bit smaller than he was. Somehow, the rabbit must have been deaf and blind, but Patch managed to lauch himself onto it's back and tacked it to the ground. It kicked him in the face, which really offended him. He got really angry and started savagely hitting it lightly with his paws. He snarled, then bit it's throat. But this was one strong bunny. It began to drag itself away, pulling Patch along with it. He bit harder. When it finally went limp, he got to his paw, panting. "No body kicks me in the face but me. SEE THAT BUNNIES? I'LL GET YOU ALL!" 01:32, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Scorch flattened his ears as he heard a screech from due north, something along the lines of: "I'LL GET YOU ALL BUNNIES!" What an idiot. ''He began making his way towards the noise, and when he found what he was looking for it shocked him. ''No, no, not her, not her. ''She won't recognise me, it was seasons ago, seasons ago... Right? Please Spots, don't know me anymore. He moved towards her, sleek as a snake beneath the rows of bushes, just as he scented infection. His blood went cold. Spots' hindleg seemed dangerous infected. ''She'll die soon. Betty could heal that in three minutes. I'll have to go out there and ask Spots for help, I'll have to.' ''No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 08:06, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Patch had trouble carrying the gaint prey back, but he made it there, just as the sun was starting to tip below the horizion. He dropped the rabbit at her paws, puffing out his chest. "I caught a bunny," he said, eyes glinting at her. "Bunny" had been an inside joke between them for a long time. Spots smiled a little, but remained where she lie. Patch nudged it closer. "I'll eat later, you should have some." Spots leaned down and took a small peice, chewing very slowly. Patch ducked into the den, having to squeeze along her spotted flank to get to her hindleg. She was too big for this tiny den. Finally he found her leg and studied it. It smelled foul and it was red and puffy, with a greenish color to the scab. "Your leg is beatiful," he commented, snatching some of the moss he'd soaked eariler and dripped it onto her leg. She slapped him with her tail. "Don't be sarcastic, you worm." Patch slid out of the den and nodded to Spots. "It doesn't look great," he said, truthfully. 13:55, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Isolation. Now that Ace looked back on his current life, that was what it was. Isolation. He longed for his brother and the comfort he provided, but despised the horrible memories of Sweetcloud that would follow. Torn, the dark blue tom skulked from his den and hustled off.Silverstar 14:29, November 4, 2017 (UTC) "Anyway, we should try to leave soon," Patch said, now lying down, looking like he had no feet as he chewed at the rabbit he caught. "I scented AshClan not to far. It's not safe to stay." He twitched his whiskers at the odd look Spots gave him. "Let's let your leg heal a few days longer. Maybe I can find some hemlock to put on it. That'll help the infection go away." Spots rolled her eyes. "Hemlock is posionous. That's not gonna help me." "Oh. I could punch you." She felt terrible that she was putting them in danger like this. Ravenstar was a friendly cat, but Spots had an idea she was influenced by her Clanmates a bit on tracking them down and killing them. It'd give them some fun since they haven't been fighting battles for awhile. ''"Please, leave without me. I'm obviously not going to get better. It gets worse everyday." Patch sighed. "Ugh, shut up with 'oh, just leeeaaave me hereee. I'm going to die anywaay.' I came with you for a reason, and that was to help you. If we weren't friends, I would've stayed in AshClan, having fun hunting you down." 14:30, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Pepper walked around through the forest. Her belly groaned. ''I better get some food, she thought, as she walked forward. [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 22:44, November 16, 2017 (UTC) (@Patch can Aspen and Patch meet now?) Aspen searched for herbs slowly, hoping to find some infection healing herbs, just as she heard cats bickering in the background. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 07:21, November 30, 2017 (UTC) (he'll go looking for herbs) "I'm going to look for more herbs," Patch said, just as the sun dipped down from the sky. Spots gave him an alarmed look. "Right now? That's not a good idea, Patch. There could be foxes, badgers, or AshClan out there." Patch tossed his head with a cocky look. "My ideas are always great, let 'em at me, I don't care," he gave her sarcasticlly crazy, wide-eyed grin. ''Besides, you need healing herbs as soon as possible. Dead leaves won't do a thing to help your leg. ''Spots rolled her green eyes with a gusty sigh. "Fine, don't go far. Keep watch for those bunnies." Patch began padding away, murmuring to himself about bunnies, then stopped, alert for the sharp tang of herb scent, like that of Ripplesky's den. ''They said I'd make a good medicine cat, ''he thought with a snort of laughter. ''I'd kill half the cats I'm treating. ''He picked up a scent that seemed sharp, and followed it to a green patch of plants. If only he'd payed attention to those herb lessions... Then the scent of another cat tickled his nose. He stiffened, scanning around, ready to fight stinky rogue or his own Clanmate if he had to. 13:53, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Aspen froze in horror as she wriggled her way through the undergrowth and she came out the other side, a cat staring at her with a murdurous gaze. "Please, don't hurt me," she whispered timidly, trembling. "I-I'm only looking for some chervil. It helps infections heal..." She trailed off, shaking even harder. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 08:30, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Patch stared at the black and brown spotted she-cat. This couldn't possibly be an AshClan cat out on patrol, hunting him and Spots down. They couldn't have new apprentices by now. Well, he and Spots ''were ''in unclaimed territory, perhps this was just a loner. He swiftly studied her stance, which looked submissive and trembled very badly, which made him feel a little trace of guilt for scaring her. Patch then switched his hazel gaze and stared at her face. All he could see was fear, and honest eyes. The tan-brown-and-white tom relaxed, just a little. He wasn't letting his guard down. "All right, hurry it up then, and don't come back here until we've left." He cast a concerned glance over the hill he had crossed. On the other side was Spots. Suddenly, her words seemed to slap him in the face and Patch leaned toward her until his whiskers touched her. "Did you say ''infection?" Spots stayed in her spot, too tired to move. Her pelt burned yet she felt so cold. She wished Patch would hurry up so she could use him as a blanket. I wish I'd just heal already so we can leave this place and have a new life, just the two of us. 14:52, December 4, 2017 (UTC) Aspen exhaled in relief and replied, "yes, I said infection. Do you need some?" Her voice began to grow steady and Aspen silently thanked her mother for her training sessions. - Crowpelt glanced around hurriedly, afraid his Clanmates might have followed him, especially Spiritpaw. He had had another dream of no, it couldn't have been her... He shook out his pelt, but he had to make sure it was a fluke. She was in a clearing... One nearer to the Twolegplace. ''He made his way carefully forward, a little terrified of what he might find at this hour. He came across and a clearing and dove behind a line of bramble thickets, before crawling through one to get a better view. ''No, it can't be her... ''But there was no mistaking that pelt, not when Crowpelt and that very same she-cat had promised each other to be mates. He loved her still, and that over-powered his nerves as he stepped from the bramble thickets into her view and said, ''"You." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 21:37, December 4, 2017 (UTC) (i want spots to develop her feelings for crow overtime. i think she has a small crush on patch atm. maybe crow realizes this and has a tiny rivary with patch?) Spots dizzily lifted her head at the voice and her heart seemed to stop beating for a moment at the sight of his black pelt and smell of his leafy scent. Horror and grief gripped her heart and she couldn't speak for a moment. AshClan had found them, and it was all her fault! Why couldn't Patch have been smart and stayed in the Clan? Or at least left her here. Was there time to warn him, so he could make a run for it? He wouldn't leave me. He'd stay and fight until he dropped, ''she thought, a feeling a surge of affection for her friend. Spots stared a moment longer at the warrior before clearing her throat quietly. "You've come to kill me, I see," she began, forcing herself to relax. Why should she care if he killed her anyway? Her leg would if he didn't. "I ask you at least make it quick, and spare my friend. He had no part in my crimes." "My friend," Patch began, excitedly. "Her leg has a horrible and gross infection and I can't cure it, no matter what I do. Do you think you could help? I can give you a bunny in return." 00:07, December 5, 2017 (UTC) (Yeah makes sense) Crowpelt shook his head. "I could never kill you, Spottedpaw. Don't you remember me? I couldn't kill anyone." He stalked over and recoiled at the sight of her leg. - Aspen nodded but added hastily, "I don't need any prey. I can hunt for myself. Come, it shouldn't take too long to find some chervil..." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 00:23, December 5, 2017 (UTC) "Crowpelt," Spots nodded. She remembered him well. He always seemed kinder than the rest of the Clan, but that didn't change anything. "You an AshClan cat though. You are under leaders orders to kill me and Patch," she said, surprised. "Why are you here then? To tell the others where we're at, let them do the dirty work for you?" Patch nodded, even more excited to know he didn't have to nearly die catching a rabbit for her. "Great! I want to know how to use it, in case we hurt ourselves more, which is going to happen, with how awesome and stupidly brave we are," he said with a cocky grin. 00:31, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Crowpelt sniffed. "I'm not here for any of those reasons. I-had a few dreams..." He admitted sheepishly. He glanced down at his paws, feeling suddenly guiltly. He ''was ''under instruction to hunt down and kill Spots and Patch, but he couldn't, ''wouldn't. "You can trust me, I promise you. I'm not going to the gathering tonight, either. So I won't be seeing Ravenstar until tomorrow morning." - Aspen blushed a little at the tom's grin, but she asked as they walked, looking for chervil at the same time, "what's your name? I'm Aspen, by the way." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 00:36, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Spots studied the tom, not too sure she was willing to trust a guy who was supposed to murder her. "Why are you going against leaders orders? And what dreams?" she asked, one ear flat, the other pricked high. Patch padded alongside the she-cat, still alert if she decided to attack him, but mostly at ease. "My name is Patch, because my pelt is like, you know, patched," he flicked a tail at his tan, brown and white pelt. "Great to meet you, Aspen. Also, thanks again for helping me. For a second there I thought I was going to have to chew my friends leg off." 00:52, December 5, 2017 (UTC) "I-I can't bring myself to kill, not just you, anybody. I tried to kill in a battle once... I couldn't. I couldn't lift a paw to give the blow." He felt ashamed he was admitting all of this to Spots, but he felt like she could be semi-trusted. "Oh, dreams-dreams about you and Patch." - Aspen grimmaced at Patch's words but purred, "nice to meet you Patch." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:00, December 5, 2017 (UTC) "That's great, you should be happy about that. I can't control myself from killing," Spots mewed, flatly, resting her head back on the ground, not caring if he attacked her or not. "What sort of dreams?" Patch pointed at almost every leaf he saw with his tail, pouncing on them, ripping them from the ground, and rushing back to Aspen, asking, "Is this it? I'm sure this is it, right?" This time, he was holding a juniper leaf in his mouth, fur stained with berry juice. 01:07, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Aspen laughed. "No! That's a juniper leaf, this, on the other paw," she held up a pawful of chervil. "Is ''chervil. I found it while you found that," she flicked her tail dismissively at the leaf. "We won't be needing that." - Crowpelt flushed bright red and his pelt went hot. "I'd prefer not to say," he mumbled, embarrassed beyond believe. He couldn't bring himself to say to Spots what he had seen, he couldn't bring himself to tell ''a living soul. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:12, December 5, 2017 (UTC) "Oh," Patch mumbled through the leaves, sucking them into his mouth, loudly chewing them up, then swallowed them. He leaned close to the chervil Aspen had found, a smile on his face. This would save Spots! "How do you use it?" he asked, desperately. Spots rolled onto her back, letting her front paws reach into the air, almost touching the lowest branch on the small tree next to her bramble thicket. "Oh. Did we die? If we died, it's ok, I've already dreamed it, but it never actually happens." 01:19, December 5, 2017 (UTC) "I'll show you, if you lead me back to your friend. By the sounds of it, this injury needs, uh..." she searched for the right words, "more practised paws. No offense," she added hastily. - Crowpelt replied, "oh no, it was much, much worse than dying..." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:22, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Patch hesitated. He wasn't sure about leading this stranger back to his injured friend. But what if she was right? He could end up killing Spots if he made one mess up. He nodded stiffly. "All right, follow me," he mewed, beginning to lead the way back to Spots. Spots pricked her ears, suddenly interested. "The only thing worse than dying is living," she said, sarcasticly. "If you won't tell me, you may as well go, unless you're our new body-guard." 01:44, December 5, 2017 (UTC) Crowpelt glared at Spots, swore under his breath before saying, "the gathering is still going. I have nothing waiting back at camp, so I'm staying here." He growled as a noise echoed in the forest behind him as his hackles rose. Just another couple of stupid loners, ''he told himself darkly. "Actually, I won't be staying here, as in, in this clearing." He gestured to the clearing encasing them. "I'll be hunting nearby." And with that he left, his thoughts swarming with things he wouldn't dare utter out loud. ''How is she still alive? Where is Patchpaw? Well, I guess he's Patch now. ''- Aspen followed Patch, her ears pricked in alert in case of any danger. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:11, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Patch suddenly froze when he heard the sound of light pawsteps fading away and his heart lurched. He broke into a run and burst into the clearing where his and Spots' bramble lie. The scent of tom filled the air; and AshClan. Dread made his limbs shaky as he move forward and peered inside the bramble. Spots lie on the floor, her eyes half open. There was no scent of blood. Relieved, he had to sit down to let out a long sigh. Spots was instantly alert. "AshClan was here, Crowpelt." Patch suddenly exploded. "WHAT!? HERE? WHERE? I'LL SLAUGHTER HIM, I'LL RIP HIS EYES OUT, AND CRAM THEM -" "He decided not to kill me, even though he easily could have," Spots cut him off, looking tired again. Patch scowled. "He's obviously lying. I know your dumb, but I thought you were smarter than this. I should go look for him and kill him before he reports back to his buddies." "Who is that?" Spots asked. "Oh," Patch's eyes widened and he turned to Aspen, who he had completely forgotten about. "This is Aspen. I ran into her. She's going to help your leg." He gave Aspen a serious look. "Do you want to help me kill someone when you're finished?" 03:09, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Aspen trembled. "I-I know Crowpelt," she stammered carefully. "Well, my mother does. He isn't the lying type. And no, I have no taste for cat." He leaned in to inspect Spots's wounds and sniffed them. Riddled with infection. SHe chewed the chervil into a poultice and plastered it over Spots' wounds, making the she-cat moan in relief. "it helps, doesn't it?" Aspen stretched a cobweb over the wound gently, before saying, "no moving fast or doing a tricky move. Understand?" Even for a six moon old kit, Aspen held that calm not many possessed. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 10:27, December 16, 2017 (UTC) "Understood. But as soon as the pain goes away, we have to go," Patch answered for Spots, who looked mildly annoyed. His expression became closed off and he inspected Aspen's face. "Who is your mother? How did she know Crowpelt?" he asked. Spots flicked her tail in Patch's face who let out a tiny grunt. "We thank you for your kindness, Aspen," Spots murmured, giving the she-cat a little dip of her head. 22:00, February 6, 2018 (UTC) He hadn't been acting himself, not for moons at least. He had failed to visit his brother in AshClan, or rather, he refused to. It hurt Shadowstorm and bothered him to no end, but Ace himself had no control over it. In fact, he had no control over himself at all. He ''wasn't him anymore. Something, some''one'' had taken him over. He was gathering them, rebels and rogues like himself. Or rather, like those who were in control of him. Insurgency: they would make the Clans beg for mercy, but never give it to them. Ace prowled into his camp with his head high, ears angled forward and walking with such prowess, confidence with each step. The darkness that embodied him appeared to fill him with more strength. More muscle stretched and flowed with his frame, but that evilness filled his mind with darkness. Or, at least what once was "Ace" was curled up in the back of his own mind, powerless and suffering as he watched what was to come. What had he done to deserve this?Silverstar 01:18, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Other Groups